Recorrente
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: Não adiantava mudar de cidade e de vida, Bella se via novamente rodeada das mesmas situações e medos que há doze anos.
1. Arquivo Vivo

**Disclaimer: **História criada por fã que não busca lucros. Personagens e enredo originais da série são criações de Stephanie Meyer, todos os créditos a ela.

**P.S.: **Deve-se desconsiderar os momentos finais de Eclipse e todo o livro Amanhecer.

**RECORRENTE**

**Capítulo I – Arquivo Vivo**

Quase não acreditou quando seu telefone celular tocou da forma estridente e irritante que tanto odiava. Ainda meio adormecida, Bella alcançou o aparelho e respondeu sem olhar o identificador de chamadas.

- Swan.

- Bella! Onde você está? Temos trabalho a fazer, não se lembra? – A voz de seu parceiro era sempre animada quando ele desvendava algum mistério ou tinha algo novo para contar.

- Que houve Parker? Descobriu algo? – disse enquanto levantava e abria as cortinas.

- Claro que sim. Você sabe que minhas melhores teorias surgem durante a noite. Já deveria estar acostumada.

- Claro, claro. – usou a frase automática.

- Passo aí?

Seu gato Thor veio se enroscar em suas pernas enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

- Não se preocupe, Parker. A gente se vê no escritório.

- Tudo bem. Não demora.

- Certo, até mais.

Sua rotina diária seguia um roteiro muito bem ensaiado. Enchia o pote de Thor, comia cereal como café-da-manhã, tomava banho e se arrumava. Era quase um transe que só se desfazia no instante em que vestia seu coldre axilar e posicionava o distintivo de agente federal no bolso interno do casaco. Todos os dias nesse exato momento um pequeno e rápido filme passava em sua cabeça, e nele ela se via uma adolescente em Forks sem a mínima idéia de que um dia estaria exercendo esse trabalho. Se alguém lhe tivesse dito isso doze anos antes, ela teria rido e enumerado cem razões para justificar o quão ridícula a idéia parecia.

Levou quinze minutos para chegar ao prédio do FBI. Ao se aproximar de sua sala pôde ver através do vidro da porta seu parceiro Parker Stevens parado junto à janela roendo as unhas de ansiedade. Sorriu com a cena e entrou para ouvir a teoria dele que certamente se provaria correta e os dois se livrariam de mais um terrível caso de homicídio.

* * *

Era março e o frio não dava trégua em Boston, ainda mais no cair da noite. Bella agradeceu aos céus por entrar em seu carro e ligar o aquecedor depois de andar dois quarteirões entre sua lanchonete preferida e o estacionamento do escritório. Tentou quebrar o gelo dos ossos posicionando as mãos em frente à saída de ar. Duas batidas no vidro do carona a fizeram pular de susto. Ela destravou a porta para Parker entrar, ele tinha um olhar de alguém que lamentava por dar notícias desagradáveis.

- Sinto muito Bella, mas temos um novo caso.

Ela suspirou e apenas ligou o carro e começou a movê-lo.

- Por que as pessoas não param de cometer crimes? Assim eu poderia adiantar as minhas férias.

- De novo, eu sinto muito, Bella.

Ela o olhou e viu um certo brilho em seus olhos.

- Até parece. Você está louco para pegar um caso novo. Há quanto tempo não tira férias?

Ele refletiu um momento.

- Há quanto tempo trabalhamos juntos?

- Seis anos? – ela perguntou espantada.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse brincando de não saber.

- Eu sou um pouco distraída para esse tipo de coisa, você sabe. – com um toque de constrangimento na voz.

- Sei. – sorriu para ela. Era provavelmente um dos únicos que não se incomodavam com "distração" de Bella quando se tratava de pessoas, ou o silêncio ocasional que ela não se importava nem um pouco em preencher. – É por isso que você cuida dos procedimentos legais e sou o cara que lê as pessoas. Somos a dupla perfeita.

- Essa nossa perfeição é que nos ocupa tanto. Devemos ser os agentes mais atarefados do departamento.

Quando chegaram ao local – uma fazenda alguns quilômetros afastada da cidade - um policial foi ao encontro deles, apresentaram-se os três e rumaram à casa.

- Onde está o corpo? – perguntou Bella.

- Não há nenhum corpo. – respondeu o policial estranhando a pergunta da agente.

- Como assim, não há?

- Eu me esqueci de dizer, não encontraram a vítima, apenas... Rastros. – Parker disse parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

- Rastros? Você quer que nós investiguemos um assassinato sem vítima?

- Mas_ há_ vítima, só que ainda é apenas um desaparecimento. Crime é crime. Vamos pelo menos analisar os rastros?

- Francamente... – irritada, se dirigiu ao interior da casa. – um desaparecimento quase nunca é crime, ela pode simplesmente ter saído para uma caminhada.

Um perito fotografava o local e outro inspecionava o lugar em busca de evidências. Mas tudo o que Bella conseguiu ver foi uma mancha de sangue no balcão da cozinha. Ao chegar perto, seu estômago deu uma cambalhota, mas ela sabia que estava sob controle. O cheiro de sangue ainda era um problema, porém acostumara-se com ele, fora obrigada a se acostumar.

- Uma mancha de sangue? – ela se virou para Parker – esse é o seu crime? – ela apontou uma faca suja de sangue ao lado de uma tábua de carne.

Ele parecia mais envergonhado ainda por fazê-la se deslocar até lá quando tinha planos de pedir o adiantamento das férias no dia seguinte e ir passar uns dias com o pai.

- Isso e uma gravação telefônica. Você deveria ouvir, Bella.

Na gravação ela pôde ouvir uma mulher conversando com um homem. A mulher pára de falar repentinamente e depois diz ter visto um vulto passar pela janela. Dois segundos depois a ela dá um grito abafado e é possível então ouvir o barulho do telefone bater contra o chão.

- Fracamente... – repetiu revirando os olhos.

- O que disse?

- Nada.

- Então, o que acha?

- Uma mulher que está sozinha numa casa isolada pensa ter visto algo estranho pela janela, se assusta, corta o dedo, grita e deixa o telefone, que se encontrava entre seu rosto e seu ombro, cair.

- Ótimo. Fácil. Agora me explica o fato de que ela não está aqui. Depois que recebemos a ligação do irmão dela a polícia local veio imediatamente até a casa e ela se encontrava com a porta aberta, sem sinal da moça.

- Não pensei nisso ainda.

Ele sorri com satisfação.

- Como conseguiram a gravação? – ela pergunta após uns segundos.

- Ela é irmã de um deputado que está sob investigação por suspeitas de corrupção, as ligações dele estavam sendo grampeadas sem seu conhecimento. A voz de homem que ouviu é dele.

- Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada em casos parecidos, desaparecimentos não solucionados. Acho que vai ajudar.

Ele acenou e os dois foram para o FBI. Lá buscaram arquivos mortos de casos similares e começaram a vasculhar.

Cansou de olhar os mesmos papéis pelas três horas seguintes e não viu nada que todos os outros agentes não tenham visto. Os casos relatados ali eram todos desaparecimentos com pouquíssima ou nenhuma pista que levasse a uma solução. Poderiam até não ser crimes, ou serem crimes perfeitos. Mas anos de serviço lhe ensinaram que não havia tal coisa, crimes não poderiam ser perfeitos, porque não existe ser humano perfeito. Aliás, o mais próximo da perfeição que ela um dia conheceu não era nem humano. Esse pensamento ecoou em sua cabeça.

Seus olhos se fixaram nos papéis a sua frente, mas não podia realmente vê-los, seus batimentos pareciam martelar sua cabeça e um milhão de lembranças invadiu sua mente. Lembranças dos tempos de Forks, do ser maravilhoso que preenchia cada segundo do seu dia e toda a sua família, que mais parecia uma exposição de estátuas de mármore cuidadosamente esculpidas em homenagem à beleza. E a facilidade que um dos criados por Victoria teve em entrar em sua casa e roubar suas roupas sem deixar vestígio fez tudo virar um emaranhado de pensamentos e memórias.

- Pare com isso... – murmurou para si mesma enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Parker cochilava com a cabeça apoiada no tampo da mesa do outro lado de Bella.

Levantando-se calmamente, ela pegou o casaco e a bolsa e saiu. Não via a hora de chegar em casa e se enrolar em suas cobertas.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento ouviu Thor miar alto, foi até ele e o apanhou. No quarto, jogou suas coisas de qualquer jeito em cima da poltrona perto da janela e colocou o velho gato em cima cama onde ele logo se aninhou entre os travesseiros. Vestiu seu moletom surrado da época da Academia do FBI e se enfiou entre as cobertas. Thor deslocou-se para o pé da cama.

De olhos fechados ela tentou o exercício mental que tanto praticara nos últimos anos. "Pensar no que fazer no dia de amanhã, planejar, imaginar cada segundo do dia, apenas o amanhã, hoje já se foi..."

Tentou. Por alguns instantes pensou que daria certo. Mas esse era um daqueles dias difíceis. Seus olhos não paravam fechados. Mirava o teto, mas não o via exatamente.

_Charlie estava parado à porta do quarto dela com os braços cruzados enquanto ela fazia as malas._

_- As coisas não deram certo, pai. Só isso._

_- Você parecia tão decidida em ficar com ele, o que houve? Foi o Jake?_

_- O Jake? – ela lutava com as lágrimas – Também não dariam certo com o Jake, eu só vou seguir o caminho natural de toda garota. Vou para a faculdade, vou conhecer gente nova, vai ser ótimo. – fingiu um sorriso._

_Charlie temia que ela tivesse outro colapso como quando _ele_ fora embora de Forks._

_- Vou passar o resto das férias com a mamãe, depois vou para o Alasca. _

_Era doloroso pensar que os planos que havia feito com Edward de repente se tornaram nada mais que planos de emergência. Precisava continuar a vida normalmente, aproveitaria então a chance que a Universidade do Sudeste do Alasca estava dando a ela. Não sabia ainda como pagaria por essa chance, mas daria um jeito, créditos estudantis existem para isso, afinal de contas._

Com muita sorte pegara no sono. Foi um sono tranqüilo, sem sonhos. Pensou ter acabado de se deitar quando o telefone tocou. "Já está virando rotina, uma merda de uma rotina", pensou com amargura quando olhou o relógio que não chegava a marcar quatro horas da manhã.

- Diga... – resmungou.

- Péssima hora, eu sei, também estava dormindo, mas acontece que temos que ir, as buscas começaram.

- Que buscas?

- As buscas, Bella! Aquelas que eu mandei que fizessem, da moça desaparecida.

- Começaram por onde, Parker, se não temos pistas? Não devemos dormir antes para o trabalho render? Veja você por exemplo, já não fala coisa com coisa. – disse sonolenta.

- Você é que está confusa, vamos, se arrume, passo em meia hora.

- Nunca dê meia hora para uma mulher, Parker, nunca. Mesmo que seja eu. – disse enfezada.

- O que há com você hoje hein? Meia hora! Vamos, acorde.

Saiu do carro se sentindo um caco. Dormira mal e pouco. Enfiou as mãos dentro do enorme casaco e se encolheu enquanto andava lado a lado com o parceiro em direção aos policiais que revistavam a propriedade.

Ao se aproximarem o mesmo policial da noite anterior se dirigiu a eles, atualizando-os:

- Acabamos de começar, pretendemos cobrir toda a área até o meio dia. Trata-se de uma fazenda grande, por isso toda ajuda é bem vinda. – entregou a eles uma lanterna cada.

- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa que acharem, por mais insignificante que pareça nos avise, ok? – disse Parker.

- Ok Senhor. – ele apontou um policial segurando um cachorro pastor-alemão pela coleira. – Vamos usar os cachorros, eles provavelmente acharão algo antes que nós se houver o que achar. Talvez queiram acompanhar aquele ali.

- Faremos isso.

Foram junto com o policial e seu cão, de lanterna em punhos eles vasculhavam cada centímetro de terra, reviravam as folhas secas. Ficaram cansados e tensos depois de duas horas de buscas.

- Acho que ela foi abduzida. – brincou Bella.

Parker riu. - Acho que ela fugiu com o caseiro.

Ela o acompanhou no riso.

- Mas sério agora, o que ela fazia nessa fazenda, sozinha? Ela não trabalha não?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Estamos perdendo nosso tempo aqui não é?

Ela estancou e o encarou.

- Eles podem fazer esse serviço de buscas, eles têm até cachorros, podemos fazer a nossa parte no escritório. – ele continuou.

Bella o fulminou com o olhar.

- Você não quer saber o que eu estou pensando em fazer com você agora. – disse em um tom baixo. – Nunca mais me tire da minha cama às quatro da manhã por algo assim. Ouviu?

- Ah pare com o drama.

- Drama? Você ainda não viu o drama.

- O que é? Vai me bater?

Ela se preparava para responder quando todos os cachorros resolveram latir ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles acharam algo! Venham! – o policial os chamava.

Os dois correram até o grupo que se deslocava no meio da plantação de trigo. Ela era enorme, eles logo ficaram sem fôlego.

Parker era muito mais rápido que ela e chegou antes ao local. Os policiais se aglomeravam ao redor e ele teve de pedir que se afastassem. Alguns pareciam chocados, levavam as mãos ao rosto e murmuravam.

Bella se aproximou devagar quando viu as reações daqueles homens.

Abriu caminho entre alguns oficiais que permaneciam estancados no lugar, e olhou o que chocava a todos.

Um corpo jogado no chão. Irreconhecível. Dilacerado. Sangue manchava o redor. Ela pediu que deixassem Parker e ela sozinhos por um instante, e que chamassem a perícia. Assim eles o fizeram.

Ela inalou o ar frio da manhã e seu nariz se encheu daquele odor, sangue, carne, vísceras. Ela costumava chamar de "cheiro da morte". Fez seu estômago revirar, sentiu seu conteúdo tocar-lhe a garganta. Deu dois passou para trás, virou o rosto para o alto e inspirou. Ainda podia sentir, mas estava melhor.

- Que horror. Não pode ser humano... – resmungou Parker.

Bella olhou ao redor. Andou em volta, observando o terreno. A terra estava pisada onde os homens se aglomeraram, o que quer que houvesse ali já se fora. Então, afastou-se um pouco mais, expandiu o raio. Abria caminho entre a plantação e observava atentamente.

Viu uma marca na terra. Aproximou-se e constatou que era uma pegada.

- Parker, venha ver isso! – ela o chamou – mas cuidado, não vai contaminar a cena.

Ele chegou perto dela e se abaixou para ver mais de perto.

- Animal. Parece...- seu olhar tornou-se frustrado – de cachorro.

Bella se abaixou ao lado dele.

- Não dos nossos, com certeza.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Eles não haviam chegado até aqui ainda quando acharam o corpo. Se for de cachorro, não é de nenhum dos nossos.

- Certo. Vamos esperar que a perícia nos diga, não é?

- É. Vamos esperar.

Mais tarde naquele dia os dois agentes foram chamados para comparecer ao necrotério. O legista os recebeu e os encaminhou até a vítima.

- Não abri o corpo ainda, mas pensei que talvez vocês gostassem de ver o que eu descobri.

Ele então retirou o lençol que cobria o corpo. Seu rosto estava dilacerado, assim como seu pescoço. Os braços também estavam muito danificados.

- Bom, sem dúvida são mordidas de animal. Uma análise mais profunda dirá com precisão do que se trata, mas eu arriscaria dizer que isso foi obra de um lobo.

- Lobo? Isso explica a pegada que encontramos. – disse Parker como se tudo fizesse sentido.

- As mordidas se concentram na região do pescoço, tórax e abdômen. Ela usou os braços para se defender, o que explica esses ferimentos. – ele apontou para os braços dela.

- Por que um lobo a atacaria? – perguntou Bella.

- Não creio que seja para comer. Ela está muito machucada e totalmente desfigurada, mas não há indícios de partes do corpo faltando. Talvez ele tenha se sentido ameaçado e tenha atacado somente por defesa. Não dá para saber com certeza.

- E de onde veio o sangue que achamos na casa da vítima?

- Ela se cortou com uma faca, como você pode ver aqui. – ele pegou a mãe direta da moça e mostrou ao agente um profundo corte no dedo indicador.

Parker começou a encher o doutor com perguntas, que Bella logo abstraiu. Chegou mais perto do corpo, queria ver de perto.

Não conseguia ver como ela se parecia. Ela estava irreconhecível. Era uma cena bastante impressionante, uma cena que Bella nunca se deparara antes em sua carreira como agente especial.

Deu a volta na mesa para ver o outro lado e algo logo prendeu sua atenção.

Uma marca peculiar na área onde um dia foi um pescoço. Estava fragmentada pelos cortes, mas Bella tinha certeza que se conseguisse fazer com que a pele voltasse a ter o mesmo aspecto saudável de antes, a marca teria a forma de uma meia lua levemente prateada que ela conhecia muito bem. Olhou para a mão e tocou sua própria cicatriz.

- Meu Deus... – sussurrou.

- O que foi Bella? Algum problema? – indagou Parker.

- Ahn? Ah, n-não, só estava impressionada com... – ela hesitou – com a aparência dela.

* * *

Continua...


	2. Primeiro Contato

CAPÍTULO II – RECORRENTE

PRIMEIRO CONTATO

Andavam os dois pelo corredor do escritório, Bella, absorta em seus pensamentos e assustada com o que acabara de descobrir, acompanhava Parker, que não parava de tagarelar sobre o caso.

- Pelo jeito encerramos por aqui não é? Quer dizer, não temos como levar um lobo para a cadeia, claro que agora é um problema do departamento do meio-ambiente. Talvez eles tenham que analisar se há superpopulação de lobos naquela área...

- É, talvez. – respondeu automaticamente.

Parker parou de andar e falar e a olhou.

- O que há com você, Bella? Parece preocupada.

Ela então despertou de seus devaneios.

- Só impressionada. – disse tentando convencer.

- Ah sim. É realmente, aquela cena não se vê todo dia, inclusive no nosso trabalho. – e recomeçou a falar.

Bella ficou contente por poder fechar a porta atrás de si e se ver sozinha em sua sala, finalmente. Adorava Parker, mas em alguns momentos ela simplesmente precisava de uma folga de toda sua animação.

Sentou-se em sua poltrona depois de tirar o casaco. Posicionou suas mãos sobre a mesa com as palmas para cima. A pele era alva e lisa, e em uma das mãos uma marca peculiar e fria tirava sua calma e a arrastava para o passado.

Não sabia o que fazer em relação àquele ataque. A moça havia sido morta por um vampiro que soube muito bem encobrir o fato, e Bella tinha certeza de que não seria a única vez. Porém, tinha o conhecimento de que vampiros geralmente são nômades, o que a tranqüilizou, pois se um novo ataque de animal acontecesse, seria bem longe dali, bem longe de sua jurisprudência.

Suspirou e afastando esses pensamentos da cabeça pôs-se a trabalhar no encerramento do caso.

O dia todo foi preenchido com burocracia e entrevistas para as redes de rádio e TV. O caso da irmã do deputado fora muito comentado nos últimos dois dias e a imprensa iniciou os debates a respeito da necessidade de controle de população dos lobos, ou se a culpa era toda do homem que invadia o território que deveria ser reserva ambiental.

Parker não se cansava de assistir a todos esses comentários, enquanto Bella achava todas essas questões totalmente irrelevantes. O que importava para ela era que havia um vampiro que dava de comer aos lobos.

No fim do dia, Bella passou pela porta da sala de Parker para se despedir e encontrou não só o parceiro, mas também outros dois colegas se preparando para sair.

- Bella! Já estava indo te chamar. – Parker acenou para que ela entrasse – Estamos indo aproveitar o Happy Hour lá no Joey's. O que me diz? Vamos?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Ah que isso. Você sempre dá para trás, está na hora de curtir um pouco. Vamos lá!

- Eu vou, mas a primeira rodada é por sua conta.

- Más é lógico que sim.

O Joey's era um lugar tipicamente masculino. O futebol passando na televisão, mesas rodeadas de homens bebendo cerveja e falando alto. As únicas mulheres presentes eram as garçonetes e uma mesa com quatro garotas que claramente estavam lá para analisar e caçar uns bons partidos, ou os que dessem para o gasto. Bella gostava dali. Gostava da informalidade.

- Aquela loira de azul está olhando para você, Rodney. – Bella apontou discretamente a mesa.

Rodney era assessor de imprensa do FBI, por muitas vezes tinha que trabalhar com os agentes e prepará-los para as entrevistas coletivas e declarações. Era alto e encorpado, sem ser musculoso nem gordo. Para Bella, ele era apenas grande. E não necessariamente bonito, mas tinha charme o suficiente.

- Como você sabe que é para mim?

- Bom, ou ela está olhando para mim ou para você. Eu quero acreditar que é para você.

Os outros riram.

- Acha que devo falar com ela?

- Se quiser... – Bella deu de ombros e levou o copo à boca.

- Bella, você é uma péssima conselheira amorosa. – criticou Parker. – Rod, se eu fosse você chegava nela sim.

- Talvez você devesse mandar uma bebida para ela. – sugeriu o agente Parson.

- Ah que mandar o quê. É melhor levar. – disse Parker.

- Mas as outras vão ficar por perto. E se eu esperar que ela vá até o banheiro?

- Bom, a discussão está muito boa, mas eu vou para a casa. Amanhã vocês me contam o final dessa saga, _okay_? – disse rindo e se levantando.

- Mas já? Espera meia hora que eu te levo para casa.

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu moro a três quadras daqui, esqueceu?

- É que já tarde, acho perigoso.

- Acho que sei me cuidar. - Ela sorriu e levou a mão ao coldre. – Posso te pagar minha parte amanhã?

- Não esquenta, vai ser por minha conta.

- Tá certo. Boa noite.

Do lado de fora, pior que o frio era o vento, Bella teve de apertar o casaco contra seu corpo. Seu prédio estava realmente a três quadras de distância, duas à frente e uma à direita, porém o frio parecia aumentar o trajeto. No semáforo esperou. Ao seu lado parou um homem e perguntou em uma voz suave.

- Hei moça, tem fogo?

Bella olhou para ele e respondeu.

- Não fumo. – percebeu suas roupas.

Usava uma jaqueta de couro surrada, que para Bella não era suficiente para todo aquele frio. Achou mais estanho, porém, seus óculos escuros.

"Deve estar drogado", pensou.

- _Okay_, obrigado assim mesmo. – agradeceu e encostou-se à parede.

- Eu hein, cara estranho. – murmurou para si mesma.

Atravessou a rua e continuou a caminhar, no fim da quadra virou à direita e imediatamente estancou. Levou a mão até arma e a sacou. O homem que a pouco pedira fogo estava a sua frente. Os óculos presos na gola da camiseta e seus olhos cintilavam num vermelho muito vivo.

Ele riu com desdém.

- Acha que pode me deter com essa arma, moça?

Ela engoliu em seco. Sua pulsação martelava em seus ouvidos.

- Não.

- Não? – ele estranhou.

- Não. – ela confirmou.

Ele deu dois passos na direção dela.

- O que pretende fazer então? Vai correr? – ele provocou.

- Não adiantaria. – disse reunindo coragem.

Ele estreitou os olhos tentando decifrá-la.

- O que...

- Eu sei o que você é. – ela recuou os dois passos que ele avançara quase como uma dança.

- Como?

- Não importa. Mas eu sei que não há como escapar de alguém como você. – ela apontou a arma para a vitrine de uma loja. – Se você vai me matar, quero pelo menos dificultar.

Começou a disparar. No momento em que o primeiro tiro atingiu o vidro um alarme alto soou e antes que ela pudesse pressionar o gatilho pela segunda vez ele a desarmou, jogando sua pistola para longe ao mesmo tempo em que a segurou pelos dois lados do rosto e a olhou profundamente.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ele parecia muito concentrado. Para Bella parecia que ele tentava ler seus pensamentos. Aos poucos sua expressão mudou, dando lugar a um olhar frustrado e enraivecido. Ele a jogou com uma força extraordinária no chão, fazendo-a se encolher pela dor do impacto.

O vampiro a segurou pelo braço, preparando-se para arrastá-la, quando parou e olhou ao longe. E num piscar de olhos simplesmente desapareceu. Bella ouviu as sirenes das viaturas policiais se aproximando e concluiu que fora isso que o afugentara. Levantou-se com dificuldade e gemeu de dor ao sentir as costas machucadas.

Chegou a sua casa exausta. Se desfez do casaco e dos sapatos e se jogou em sua cama. Fora muito trabalhoso explicar a história toda a polícia. Disse ter se assustado com um rapaz que a abordara e por isso puxou a arma. Ele ameaçou agredi-la, ela então disparou para fazer o rapaz recuar. Não parecia muito convincente, mas ajudou o fato de ela ser uma agente federal. Eles a liberaram e prometeram ir atrás do tal rapaz.

Ela tremia de medo, com certeza ele guardara seu cheiro e iria atrás dela, ela pensava. Sentou-se no meio da cama com as mãos na cabeça, tentando pensar no que fazer. Fugir seria uma opção, mas não conseguiria ir muito longe sem que ele pudesse achá-la; contatar os Volturi era outra opção, tão ruim quanto, porque apesar da promessa que eles fizeram a ela não tinha a mínima vontade de ficar cara-a-cara com eles novamente. Desesperou-se. Alcançou o telefone no criado mudo e o segurou por um instante.

"Meu Deus, vou ligar para quem?". Voltou a colocar o aparelho na base. Ele não ajudaria em nada. Pôs-se a dar voltas pelo quarto, Thor a olhava curioso.

Subitamente lembrou-se do momento em ela havia procurado Alice para se despedir quando deixara tudo para trás, disse-lhe para nunca procurá-la e que sentia muito. Alice mesmo perplexa disse que nunca deixaria de olhar pelo seu futuro, porque mesmo que quisesse, as duas já tinham uma conexão forte demais para ser quebrada, e lhe dera um pequeno papel com o número de um telefone que reservara somente para casos de emergência, caso precisasse de ajuda. Bella ficara irritada consigo, não achava justo ter de deixar as pessoas que mais amava na vida, foi infantil e descuidada e acabou enfiando o papel em algum livro que anos depois ficou perdido em alguma estante.

- Alice! – ela exclamou e correu para escritório, acendeu a luz e começou a revirar as estantes, livro por livro, chacoalhando-os para ver se algo caía deles. Em seus trinta anos de idade ela conseguira acumular uma boa quantidade deles e se xingava mentalmente por seu admirável hábito de leitura, e prometeu a si mesma que começaria a doar a maioria e manteria apenas os preferidos. Quando começou a pensar que a conversa com Alice fora apenas uma alucinação ou sonho, o papel caiu aos seus pés como milagre.

Bella apressou-se e tropeçando nos próprios pés pegou o telefone da base. Teve de se concentrar para ler o número, suas mãos ainda tremiam deixando tudo um grande borrão. Discou, desejando que tivesse lido corretamente e que depois de tanto tempo Alice tivera mantido o mesmo número.

Seu coração disparou com a possibilidade de ouvir a voz dela depois de tanto tempo, mas depois de alguns toques sem resposta seu medo era outro, era não ouvir aquela voz. Deixou tocar até ouvir a mensagem da operadora. Desligou e tentou novamente. Sem sucesso. Ela se deixou cair no colchão, desolada, ainda segurando o aparelho.

Thor foi se enroscar em suas pernas, ela então se lembrou de alimentá-lo. Andou calmamente até a cozinha e buscou a garrafa de leite e o despejou no prato de Thor. Na sala olhou ao redor e viu uma foto sua com Jacob. De repente lembrou-se que precisava tanto dele por ali. Percebeu que ainda segurava o telefone, começou então a discar o número de Jake, mas logo se arrependeu. Era muito tarde, seja em Boston, **ou** em qualquer outro lugar dos Estados Unidos. Voltou para a cama, se cobriu até a cabeça e esperou o sono chegar. Não tardou tanto quanto achava que tardaria.

Teve uma noite tranqüila apesar de tudo. Sonhou com Jacob em La Push. Sonhava com a praia atipicamente ensolarada, ela e Jacob caminhavam e conversavam banalidades. Quando o despertador tocou, ela o desligou e tentou voltar ao mesmo sonho. Mas sabia que não seria possível. Saiu da cama, fingiu que estava tudo bem, que nenhum vampiro sedento por sangue estava à solta pretendendo matá-la, _de novo_. E o pior de tudo, ela o havia deixado muito curioso para saber como ela sabia o que ele era.

Cumpriu rigidamente sua rotina matinal. Banho, roupas, Thor, café. Já na última etapa ouviu tocar a campainha. Por um momento um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, mas raciocinando com calma, nenhum vampiro que quisesse matá-la esperaria pacientemente que ela abrisse a porta.

Por via das dúvidas olhou pelo olho mágico. E o que viu a deixou atônita. Com rapidez suas mãos destravaram as duas trancas de segurança e depois giraram a chave.

Não podia acreditar.

- Bella, você está bem? Pode me explicar o que houve ontem?

- Alice!

* * *

**N.A.:** Olá, só tenho a agradecer as reviews, elas com certeza motivam muito a escrever, então obrigada à JoanaM, Ana Krol e Gby00. E a todas as pessoas que leram mesmo sem falar nada.

Bom, só quero deixar claro que existe muito a ser contato do passado da Bella ainda, como é uma semi UA, ngm pode sub-entender nada, pode deixar que eu vou explicar tudo direitinho, como essa história dela com os Volturi.

Por enquanto é isso, até a próxima, eu eu não sei quando vai ser, espero que logo.


	3. À tona

**OBS:** Para quem perguntou sobre se a Bella já conhecia os Cullen, se Alice era vampira, a resposta está no capítulo I antes de começar há uma observação. Ela vai esclarecer algumas dúvidas. Se ainda houver dúvidas, pergunte, ou espere os próximos capítulos.

Espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 3 – À tona. **

_O cheiro ainda ardia nas narinas de Bella e o pensamento de Bree queimando naquela fogueira revirava seu estômago._

_- Os Volturi andaram discutindo. – a voz de Jane a despertou. – Receio que tenham mudado de idéia, vocês sabem, em relação à humana. – apontou levemente a direção de Bella._

_- Eles não podem! – Edward rosnou. Ele já havia visto tudo nos pensamentos de Jane._

_- O que? – Alice se exaltou._

_- Eles acham que a...- deu uma pausa para frisar a palavra – _família_ de vocês anda crescendo muito, é anormal, é perigoso. – seu olhar faiscava de prazer._

_- O que você está sugerindo, Jane? – Carlisle se manifestou._

_- Eles querem que ela vá embora. - Edward disse entre dentes._

_- Não! Como assim? Deixar você? Não, nunca. – Bella se desesperou._

Bella não pôde se conter e se jogou nos braços marmóreos de Alice.

- Eu estou tão aliviada com a sua presença, você não vai acreditar...

- Bella, eu vi o que aconteceria, ou seja, o que aconteceu. O que foi aquilo? Quem era aquele?

Bella suspirou e puxou a outra para dentro. Fez um sinal para que Alice se sentasse enquanto pegava o telefone. Ligou para o escritório, avisando que não iria naquela manhã.

Sentou-se junto a Alice.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Alice. Primeiro uma garota é morta por um vampiro, depois eu sou atacada no meio da rua.

- Como é? Uma garota morta?

- É, foi horrível. No meu último caso... – Alice fez uma cara de interrogação. – Sou agente federal – Bella explicou.

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Inacreditável. Você mal conseguia se sustentar em cimas das pernas e agora corre atrás de bandido?

Bella se sentiu desconfortável.

- Eu treinei muito duro. – ela disse com mal-humor.

Alice deixou um sorrisinho escapar.

- Bom, isso explica os tiros da minha visão. Continue.

- Então, no meu último caso encontramos o corpo de uma moça no campo, oficialmente ela foi atacada por lobos, mas eu vi a marca, Alice. Esta marca. – mostrou a cicatriz em meia lua no braço.

Alice apenas acenou um sim.

- Você acha que pode ser o mesmo cara? – Bella especulou.

- Não dá para saber. Talvez se você me der as roupas que você usava ontem e me levar ao local em que encontraram a moça eu posso comparar os cheiros. Mas não prometo nada.

Alice vasculhava a vegetação, apurando seu faro.

- Está muito fraco, Bella. E misturado com todos esses outros cheiros, principalmente o sangue da moça, é impossível dizer se é o mesmo.

- Faça um esforço, Alice.

- Estou fazendo. – lançou um olhar contrariado para Bella.

Alice continuou a procurar por qualquer sinal do vampiro. Ela seguia até os rastros mais fracos.

- Espere – ela se abaixou para sentir melhor o cheiro.

- O que? Achou algo? – Perguntou Bella se aproximando.

- É bem fraco, muito fraco, mas talvez o mesmo das suas roupas.

- Existe um caminho?

- Acho que sim.

Ela foi seguindo o cheiro pelo campo. Muitas vezes ele se misturava com o aroma da plantação e o cheiro dos policiais e animais que rodaram o local. Andaram por mais meio quilômetro até alcançarem um riacho.

- O cheiro acaba aqui.

- O que isso significa?

- Que ele seguiu pelo leito do rio. Ou seja, impossível rastreá-lo pela água.

Bella suspirou em decepção.

- Mas você tem certeza que é o mesmo cara que me atacou ontem à noite?

- Quase certeza.

- Quase? Quantos por cento exatamente? – Bella disse com um tom de desespero na voz.

- Ah qual é Bella. O rastro estava muito fraco para saber com certeza. Além do mais, eu duvido que ele volte para acabar o serviço. Ele já deve estar a milhas de distância numa hora dessas.

Bella não tinha tanta certeza disso. Porém não discutiu com a amiga.

- Vamos embora, eu preciso trabalhar.

Os olhos de Alice brilharam.

- Posso ir com você?

- Não vai ter nada emocionante para fazer no escritório, só uma pilha de documentos e relatórios.

- Eu ainda quero ir com você, vai que vocês recebem uma chamada de emergência. Vocês recebem chamadas de emergência, não é?

- É, às vezes. – Bella sorriu diante do entusiasmo da outra. – Ok. Vamos nessa.

As duas estavam na sala de Bella no escritório do FBI em Boston. A agente remexia os papéis em sua mesa, tentando colocá-los todos em ordem antes que pudesse encaminhá-los para seus devidos departamentos. Alice mexia curiosa em todos os livros e gavetas, fazendo uma pergunta vez ou outra.

- Hum, quem é o bonitão que vai bater na porta daqui a pouco? – Alice sorriu maliciosa para Bella.

- Como vou saber se ele ainda não...

Duas batidas fracas na porta interromperam o que Bella dizia, e então Parker entrou com um olhar preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella?

- Que tipo de coisa? – ela estranhou.

- Você não veio hoje de manhã.

- Ah, - ela pensou em dizer que tivera uma indisposição matinal, mas isso apenas o deixaria no seu pé querendo saber se estava bem, - é que eu recebi uma visita surpresa. – apontou Alice.

- Olá, me chamo Alice. – ela estendeu a mão para ele, que parecia muito admirado pela beleza dela agora que a notara pela primeira vez.

- Oi, sou Parker. Parceiro da Bella. – ele apertou a mão dela e sorriu – É sua sobrinha Bella?

As duas se olharam. Bella pensou que talvez não seria uma boa dizer que uma menina mais de dez anos mais nova que ela pudesse ser uma amiga antiga.

- Ahn, quase isso, não é Alice? – ela jogou a bola para Alice que parecia muito calma com a pergunta.

- Sim, minha família é muito amiga do pai de Bella, sabe, de Forks. Então o Chefe Swan sugeriu que eu passasse uns dias aqui em Boston para que Bella me mostrasse como é ser agente do FBI. – ela sorriu ainda mais cativante – Estou pensando em entrar para academia quando eu acabar meus estudos.

Bella se impressionou. Uma mentira misturada com uma quase verdade faz tudo parecer muito verídico.

- Ora, mas isso é ótimo. Qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer por você, lembre-se que a minha sala é a do lado. – ele sorriu admirado.

- Lembrarei, com certeza.

Parker deu um breve aceno e saiu da sala.

- Ah francamente. – Bella revirou os olhos. – Não acredito que você estava flertando com ele.

- Flertando não seria a palavra correta, eu estava apenas utilizando meus instintos naturais para proteção própria.

- Mas ele pareceu querer que a palavra correta fosse flertar. E o que ele estava pensando? Você é só uma pirralha de dezessete anos.

Alice riu sua risada musical.

- O que eu posso fazer, somos criados para atrair.

Para insatisfação de Alice, Bella não fora chamada para nenhuma ocorrência. Em vez disso passou o dia todo organizando os relatórios de uma grande operação que estavam para realizar.

- Estou entediada. – resmungou Alice.

- Eu sei. – sorriu – Mas já estou terminando.

As duas voltaram para o apartamento de Bella, Alice sentou-se à mesa da cozinha enquanto a outra cozinhava seu próprio jantar.

-Isso parece nojento. – Disse Alice com uma careta quando viu o prato de macarrão com queijo que Bella pôs na mesa.

- Talvez um dia você não tenha achado isso nojento.

Alice ponderou.

- Talvez...

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo enquanto Bella comia.

Agora que parara por um minuto, agora que não estava em uma cena do crime ou revisando relatórios intermináveis, Bella não conseguiu não pensar em Edward. Alice estava tão perto, que as memórias que tentava sufocar começaram a vir à mente, porém se segurou para não perguntar dele e onde ele estava.

Alice a encarava com encantamento.

- Quer parar, Alice. Está me constrangendo.

- É que você está diferente. Não consigo parar de compará-la com a imagem que eu tenho de você de doze anos atrás.

- Espero que agora esteja melhor.

Alice fez uma careta.

- Nem melhor nem pior. Diferente, Bella, porém ainda você.

Bella concordou.

- Não quer me contar sobre a sua vida? – Alice pediu animada.

Ela suspirou.

- Nada que você não possa imaginar.

- Como nada? Nem passava pela minha cabeça que um dia você seria do FBI. Eu te imaginava num escritório, rodeada de livros e textos, escrevendo sem parar, num emprego bem burocrático e chato.

- Você viu como meu trabalho é emocionante, não viu? – falou irônica.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Mas há ação, não há?

A outra acenou.

- Ok, me conta como você entrou nessa.

- Eu estava na faculdade, cursando literatura, artes, essas coisas, e já estava no segundo ano quando teve uma semana de palestras na universidade sobre as carreiras públicas. Tinha de tudo, desde professor de primário a deputado. Num desses dias o tema era as forças que cuidavam da lei, foi um agente de cada uma das agências de inteligência. E eu me interessei pelo FBI e resolvi entrar.

- Simples assim?

- É. Acho que não seria muito feliz estudando pilhas e pilhas de livros por obrigação.

- Eles não pedem um teste físico na admissão? – Alice estava com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- Pedem, mas eu passei, porque eu treinei antes, ok?

- Se você está dizendo eu acredito.

Bella voltou a comer.

- Eu tenho algumas perguntas, sabe. – Alice disse e a outra apenas resmungou. – Ora, doze anos é muito tempo, Bella.

- Você sabe que eu não posso me aproximar de vocês novamente, Alice. – Bella engoliu para alertar a outra.

- Não é aproximação, eu vou embora logo. – seu olhar era triste.

O coração de Bella apertou, queria aquela velha amiga ficasse ali para sempre.

- E é bom eu não ficar contando muito da minha vida, ele vai ouvir, você sabe, na sua cabeça. – Alice a olhou com tristeza.

- Você tem razão, ele vai ficar tentado a te procurar.

- Que bom que você entende, Alice. Porque na última vez todos pareciam tão preparados para lutar contra os Volturi que pensei que todos haviam guardado algum tipo de mágoa com a minha partida.

- Você só quis proteger a gente. Eu entendo. – a vampira estendeu a mão para encontrar a de Bella. – Tantas vezes tudo o que quisemos foi proteger você, acho que foi um gesto de retribuição da sua parte. Mas nós lutaríamos sim, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, Bella.

- Seriam sim. Todos mortos por minha causa. Não, foi melhor assim.

_ Jane aproximou-se dois passos em direção a Bella._

_ - Ou você vai embora e deixa os Cullen para sempre, ou não haverá piedade. Todos morrerão. – ela disse numa voz baixa e ameaçadora._

_ - Jane, seja sensata, nós já havíamos feito um acordo antes, acordo esse que nós vamos cumprir._

_ - Não sou eu que faço as regras, Carlisle. Aro, Marcus e Caius decidiram que seria melhor assim. Mais fácil para manter as leis. _

_ Bella agarrava tão forte o casaco de Edward que seus dedos doíam. Seu coração estava a mil. O primeiro acordo não era tão ruim para ela, afinal poderia ficar com Edward para sempre, como desejava. Mas essa nova imposição não era nada favorável._

_ - Você deve partir assim que terminar os estudos vai para qualquer lugar onde os Cullen não existam. Toca a vida, e assim que precisarmos de você, você ouvirá de nós._

_ Ela já não podia ver a mulher com feição infantil à sua frente, seus olhos estavam inundados com lágrimas._


End file.
